Tier Looma
by Wolf1989
Summary: 5 year old Tsuna has just lost his parents. He runs from the foster care lady into Namimori forest only to end up going through a portal into another world named Tier Looma. There he is found by a mysterious man with black raven wing and a fedora who takes him home. Now begins Tsuna's new life in a world that's similar yet so different from our own. What will happen to dear Tsuna?
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Tier Looma

Just to warn all of you this is a on going story and so far I don't see a ending anywhere in sight so chapters may take a while at times to pop up for this story. I have a bit written so far so no worries there as long as work and life in general doesn't go crazy on me. Also, my computer sometimes run slow and don't always connect when I need it to. Times like that I thinks technology was designed just to annoy people, not help them like advertised. Wish me luck all!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Chapter 1: Beginnings.

Tier Looma is a parallel world where people are born with animal attributes. The Tier Looman's relies more on magic than technology. But our story really begins on Earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

'What,' was all little Tsuna could think of as he listens to the horrible news. His parents had been driving home from the parent-teacher confidence when a drunk driver had rammed into them with his truck. His parent's small car had been crushed and his parents had died instantly.

Now a strange lad was going to put his into something called_ foster care._ Hearing this Tsuna ran off into Namimori forest, ignoring the foster care lady's shouts to come back. With tears in his eyes Tsuna didn't see the strange shimmering air, nor see that he pasted through it. Where it was day time a moment ago, it was suddenly night and very dark.

The five year old trips and lands in a puddle. He sits up and cries, water dripping from his brown, spiky gravity defying hair, tears running from his caramel, doe-like eyes. He starts to shiver as its a cold night, and he's only wearing a orange shirt with the #27 on the front and black shorts. Tired from crying Tsuna passes out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Reborn's POV

_Bang! _Another body collapse to the ground. Its just another day for Tier Looma's #1 hitman. His mission completed with ease, Reborn enters the forest surrounding the enemy's hideout. Reborn walks for ten minutes when he hears crying. Deciding to investigate Reborn is shocked.

In front of his is a tiny child from Earth. When he finally snaps out of his stupor he sees that the child has passed out. Reborn walks over to the child. He stares down at the child and after a moment decides to take the child home with him. Noting how cold the boy is Reborn takes off his suit jacket, wrapping the boy up in it. The boy sighs and snuggles into Reborn's chest. The hitman smiles a little and begins his journey home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

That's chapter one for ya all. I hope you all like it and will try to put up the next chapter soon as long as life doesn't go too crazy. Please read and review as that encourages me to write faster. Until the next chapter everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: Who Are You?

Tier Looma

Just to warn all of you this is a on going story and so far I don't see a ending anywhere in sight so chapters may take a while at times to pop up for this story. I have a bit written so far so no worries there as long as work and life in general doesn't go crazy on me. Also, my computer sometimes run slow and don't always connect when I need it to. Times like that I thinks technology was designed just to annoy people, not help them like advertised. Wish me luck all!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Chapter 2: Who Are You?

Tsuna wakes up on a black couch wrapped in a suit jacket. His eyes glazed with sleep and his spiky hair sticking up all over, he sits up and yawns while rubbing his eyes. He freezes when he sees the strange man sitting across from him. The tall, almost skinny man was wearing a expensive suit, a yellow dress shirt, and a fedora with a yellow stripe on it. He had black, spiky hair with curly sideburns, a sharp face, and hard, dark eyes. The man was sitting in a black arm chair reading a newspaper with strange writing on it and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Ciaossu," said the man with a deep, almost husky voice. "I see you're finally awake."

The man stands up and stretches. Its then that Tsuna sees the large black wings and some feathers on his neck. Tsuna gasps making the man look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"A-are you a-a ang-gel," the child asks timidly. Tsuna blushes when the man smirks at him. He looks down and plays with is fingers.

"No. I'm a Tier Looman," said the winged man.

"A-a what," Tsuna asks tilting his head to the side.

"Tier Loo-man," he pronounces slowly. "Someone from this world who is born with a animal attribute."

Tsuna nods his head to show he got most of it.

"By the way," says the man as he walks into the kitchen. "I'm Reborn. What's your name?"

"I-I'm Tsuna. Tsunayoshi Sawada," says the boy with tears in hi eyes. "Though I g-g-gues I-I'm o-on-ly T-Tsunayoshi now."

At this Tsuna begins to wail, crying for his Mama and Papa. Reborn sighs not really sure what to do. He walks back to the child and starts petting the surprisingly, soft, brown hair. Tsuna launches himself at Reborn locking his arms around the others neck.

Reborn tries to pry off the little arms but they're locked in a death-grip. Tsuna falls asleep, arms still locked around Reborn. Just as Reborn sighs deciding to let it be, the rest of the household bursts in.

"What's this, kora?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Yeah! Part two is done and over with! The next chapter will help you guys understand how the others look, and give you all an idea of how future characters look too. Please read and review! Until the next chapter everyone!


	3. Tier Looman Notes

Tier Looma

Just to warn all of you this is a on going story and so far I don't see a ending anywhere in sight so chapters may take a while at times to pop up for this story. I have a bit written so far so no worries there as long as work and life in general doesn't go crazy on me. Also, my computer sometimes run slow and don't always connect when I need it to. Times like that I thinks technology was designed just to annoy people, not help them like advertised. Wish me luck all!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Tier Looma Notes: Arcobaleno's and Their Animal Attributes.

Tsuna: A pure 5 year old human. No animal attributes but the ability to get Tier Loomans to care about him.

Reborn: Raven, has raven wings and feathers on his neck, back of his arms and shoulders. All bird attribute people can fly short distances but few are accurately able to fly for more than 10 minutes to a hour depending on stamina.

Colonnello: Water Dragon, blue scales on face, neck, shoulders, back of his arms and a dragon tail. No he doesn't have fire breath, or in his case water jets, but dragons do have a stronger elemental abilities than other Tier Loomans but they still need to practice like everyone else.

Skull: Bat, purple bat wings, ears, fangs, and a bat's echolocation. Similar to bird attributes but can use their echolocation to find lost people or lost things.

Viper/Mammon: Viper, indigo scales on neck, back of hands, a forked tongue, fangs and a snake tail. Often looked down as a darker animal attribute to have some do have poison but most use the natural fear others have of them to get what they want.

Lal Mirch: Jaguar, spotted fur, fangs and a jaguar's ears and tail. Cat attributes have grace and agility and are usually cunning people to have around. Just keep them away from catnip.

Verde: Crocodile, crocodile teeth and tail, green scales running down his back and on his face. They tend to be lazy physically but are more often then not very smart. Though usually lazy beware getting a crocodile attribute anger because once angry they have a hard time letting a grudge go.

Fon: Red Fox, has fox ears and nine fox tails with fur going down his back. Most will have only one tail but a rare few will have more than one. Those individuals are looked at with either reverence or fear depending on one's personal views in life. Sly people that will often surprise you when you least expect it. Don't get these people angry or pay the price.

Luce: Crane, white wings with black tips, feathers on her neck, shoulders, and back of her arms. Just because she's a crane doesn't mean she's a push over. Just look at the movie Birds and you can get an idea why birds can be just as dangerous as any other animal out there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

There. I hope that will help with any future problems with how to picture the Tier Loomans. Sadly that's all I can do for now but will work on more as soon as possible. Until the next chapter everyone!


	4. Chapter 3: New Beginnings

Tier Looma

Hey there sorry its been so long life just been a little crazy lately. I haven't been getting much sleep or inspiration for writing lately so things are a little slow. I have a few chapters writen out and one other story that I think you guys will like. I just got to find the time to write this stuff. Life as a adult can stick worst than a Muk from Pokemon! Wish me luck ya all!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Chapter 3: New Beginnings

"_What's this, kora?"_

Tsuna jerks awake at the loud voice and screams. The voice belongs to a blond haired, blue eyed man wearing a cameo bandana with a #1 pin on it, a white wife beaters shirt, cameo pants tucked into army boots. The man also had blue scales on his face, neck, shoulders, the back of his arms and a dragon tail. There were five others behind him.

The second younger looking man had purple hair and eyes, a purple tear tattoo next to his left eye, and wore makeup on his face. He wore a full leather suit and had a bikers helmet under his left arm. He also had purple bat wings on his back, bat ears, fangs, and Tsuna later learns a bat's echolocation.

The third person (Tsuna wasn't sure if it was a he or she) wore a dark indigo robe with a hood that covered the top half of his/her face. The person had indigo scales on his/her neck, back of his/her hands, snake fangs, two indigo fangs like tattoos on his/her face, a forked tongue flicking out, and a snake tail. After a short glance at Tsuna the person went back to counting his/her money.

One woman had blue hair reaching her shoulders, reddish brown eyes and a scar on the right side of her face. She had desert goggles on her head, a brown cape wrapped around her, a black sleeveless shirt, cameo pants tucked into army boots. She also had spotted fur like a jaguar, fangs, cat ears and tail. She glared at Reborn as if saying, '_What the f**k is that doing here?'_

The fourth man had green hair and eyes, wore glasses and a lab coat with slacks and black dress shoes. He smirked at Reborn showing sharp teeth, a crocodile tail with what looked like green scales running down his back and on his face.

The second lady had dark blue hair that was chin length in the front and the rest pulled into a long pony tail reaching to her butt, and bright blue eyes with a orange flower tattoo below her left eye. She wore a white dress with orange o the hems of the bottom and sleeves. She had white wings with black tips, feathers on her neck, shoulders, and the back of her arms. She gave Tsuna a smile that reminded him of Mama's.

The last man looked Chinese. He had warm brown eyes and braided black hair that reached to his lower back. He wore a red Chinese shirt, lose white pants, and black slip on shoes. He also had red fox ears, probably fur going down his back, and nine fox tails.

Tsuna blinks at this and jumps out of Reborn's arms to look at the fox tails. He starts to reach out to touch a tail but pulls back, Tsuna looks at the fox man silently asking for permission. The man smiles and brings his tails closer to Tsuna. The tails feel really soft and silky. Tsuna giggles and hugs a tail to his chest.

'Cute,' all the adults think.

"So Reborn," says the croc man. "Care to introduce us to your little friend."

Reborn pulls Tsuna off the fox man's tails, earning a pout from Tsuna, and sits down with Tsuna on his lap.

"Everyone, this is Tsunayoshi. He's a human from Earth," Reborn says, smirking as he knows the reaction he'll get with that announcement.

Everyone gasps at his, though the snake person looks like he/she is trying to figure out how to get some money through this.

"Tsuna, these are my housemates. The loud, annoying, blue one is Colonnello, a water dragon."

"Hey! Who you calling annoying, kora!"

"The purple haired biker is Skull."

"Hahaha! Bow down before the great S-."

Reborn and Colonnello both kick Skull before he could finish.

"The person in the hood is Mammon. He's in charge of our money."

Mammon ignores them and continues to count his money.

"The one in the lab coat is Verde. Don't go into his room or lav alone Tsuna."

Verde studies the human subject, already thinking of tests and experiments to do on the boy.

"The jaguar lady is Lal Mirch. She works for an organization called COMSUBIN with Colonnello as her lacky."

Lal Mirch just glares at the boy making his wimper.

"The last lady is Luce. She's in charge of cooking and is the leader of our group."

"Hello Tsuna," Luce says with a warm smile.

Tsuna says a quiet hi back, blushes and hides his face on Reborn's chest. This causes everyone to laugh at the cute boy. Well, Reborn, Verde and Mammon smirked not laughed.

"Finally, we have Fon a nine tailed fox, and our martial arts expert."

Fon bows to Tsuna a kind smile on his face.

"I would like to know how a Earth child got to Tier Looma," asked Verde.

Everyone nodded and looked expectantly at the boy. Tsuna looked down at his lap, and tired to think of how he got here.

"A-all I r-remember is r-running into Na-Namimori forest a-after the f-foster care l-lady t-told m-me t-that M-Mama a-and P-Papa h-had d-died," Tsuna says and is once again crying. Luce and Fon sits on either side of Tsuna trying to comfort him. Reborn pets his hair. Colonnello, Lal Mirch and Skull looks panicy, not sure what to do. Verde and Mammon looks lost in thought.

Just when they think Tsuna will pass out from crying, they hear a _very_ _loud_ growl. Everyone freezes. The growl come again and Fon realizes its Tsuna's stomach.

"Tsuna," Fon asks. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Umm. Lunch yesterday?"

Luce gets up to make dinner. The child hadn't eaten in over a day. Fon joins her, after petting Tsuna on his head, to make some tea. Verde and Mammon goes to their rooms to do whatever they do in there. Skull grabs a motorcycle magazine and starts to read it, his legs hanging off the arm of the chair he sits in. Lal grabs Colonnello muttering about him needing more training.

Tsuna sits on Reborn's lap not sure what to do. He looks at Reborn, who is deep in thought. He's still petting Tsuna's hair absentmindedly.

"Reborn-san," Tsuna asks shyly. "Where will I live if I can't go home? Mama and Papa isn't there and I'm not sure how to go back."

Reborn looks at Tsuna with his fedora hiding most of his face. Tsuna is an orphan and has no home to return to. A lot of Tier Loomans look down on Earthlings so looking for a home else where is nearly impossible. Tsuna wouldn't be able to handle how others would treat him. Yet Teborn didn't know if staying here would be right for Tsuna. Skull puts down his magazine looking serious.

"Why can't he live here," Skull says. "We have plenty of room, food and money. It's not like he'd take up much space."

"What about schooling," asks Reborn. "And who would watch him?"

Fon enters with two cups of tea and a glass of milk for Tsuna.

"We could teach him, and usually someone is home so that's not a problem," Fon says with a smile as he hands a cup of tea to Skull and the milk to Tsuna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Luce later calls everyone to dinner. She makes sure Tsuna has plenty of food. Tsuna's eyes sparkles as he smells the delious looking food. He digs in moaning at how good it was.

"Luce," Fon asks. "Is it possible for Tsuna to stay here with us?"

Everyone except Skull, Reborn and Tsuna stops eating to stare at Fon.

"Well, I guess it would have to be a house vote," Luce says with a smile.

Tsuna is now paying attention and looks at everyone with his secret weapon. The deadly puppy-dog eyes. Lal, Verde, Mammon and Reborn blushes and their eyebrows twitches (Though Reborn's and Mammon's face are hidden by their fedora and hood.) Skull, Luce, Colonnello, and Fon fall victim to it right away.

'C-c-cute!' Is everyone's thought. It's that night that Tsuna gets a new home, family and a new beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Well, that's chapter three everyone. How was it? Was it okay, boring, cute, sucks? Read and REVIEW PEOPLE!

Also sorry for the long wait. I work at a kid's fun land called Frankie's and with the holidays life is crazy right now. It's a fun place, the kids are cute, but I need to find a job with better hours and pay. Sigh. Oh well, until the next chapter! See ya all later. Happy holidays and a happy new year everyone!


	5. Chapter 4: Lessons and Shopping

Tier Looma

Sorry for the long wait everyone but I've been dealing with work and babysitting on my days off. _SIGH._ Bills stink! I do have one more chapter that I've finish writing out but I can't come up with any new inspiration.

Oh well. Maybe more will come when I type up chapter 5:1st Day of School. I also have another story in the works called "Tsuna the Runt" where Tsuna is a kitten that Fon adopts off the street and the cute adventures all cute kittens like him do daily.

PS. If anyone have any cute kitten ideas they would like to send me for Tsuna the Runt or characters you would like to show up send me a PM. I'll try to work with it though I do have six short chapters written already.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did Tsuna would be everyone's uke. Especially Reborn's and Hibari's personal uke. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Chapter 4: Lessons and Shopping

That night after giving Tsuna a bath they put him into one of the spare bedrooms for the night. It was around midnight that Reborn jerked awake. Something small was crawling around under his covers.

"Tsuna," Reborn says with a tired sigh. "What are you doing in my bed?"

Tsuna's head pops out from under the covers. It looks like he's been crying again.

"I-I had a-a nightmare."

Reborn sighs. He pulls the covers back and open up his arms. Tsuna quickly crawls up to Reborn and snuggles into his chest. Reborn wraps a arm around Tsuna and his wings around both of them. He then pulls up the covers and Tsuna sighs as they fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

The next morning they woke up to a squeal and a few people laughing. They sleepily look over to the door. All the others are there and already dressed for the day.

"Eeeeekkkkk! You two look so cute together," squeals Luce.

Colonnello and Skull are laughing their heads off.

"Hahaha," laughs Colonnello. "Who knew Reborn had such a soft side?"

Lal Mirch is blushing a bit while Fon is using the sleeve of his red Chinese shirt to hide his chuckles. Verde is smirking at Reborn, and Mammon is taking pictures muttering about blackmail and profits. Reborn groans, his head flopping back onto his pillow. Tsuna yawns and rubs his eyes with the back of his fists wondering what the big deal was.

"Morn (yawn) morning everyone," Tsuna says snuggling into Reborn's chest. Reborn sighs and pets Tsuna's hair. Everyone can't help but think how cute Tsuna looks snuggling with Reborn.

*Yes, even Mammon and Verde couldn't resits the cuteness that's Tsuna*

"Come on Tsuna," says Reborn as he sits up dumping a tired Tsuna into his lap. "We need to start your lessons on Tier Looma."

Tsuna is up in a flash and is running past the others leaving everyone shocked. They can hear Tsuna shouting 'no school' as he runs further into the house. _What's so bad about school?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

It takes an hour to find Tsuna's hiding space, get him ready for the day, and after feeding his breakfast get him to his lessons. His first lesson was learning to read and write in Tier Looman with Reborn. Turns out Reborn is a Spartan teacher. Then came math with Mammon. Usually it was Tsuna's worst subject, but with Mammon teaching him he was finally able to get it. Verde taught him basic science, while Fon taught his Tier Looma's history. Luce taught Tsuna art and cooking. Lal Mirch and Colonnello taught him the dangers of Tier Looma and some basic survival skills. Skull acted as a physical education teacher, and showed Tsuna ways to fall and catch himself that would help him from getting hurt.

After 3:30 they let Tsuna have the rest of the day for homework and fun. Fon was the first to remember that Tsuna only had the clothes on his back and suggested they take Tsuna shopping. Luce agreed and said herself, Reborn, Skull and Fon should go as everyone else had jobs to do. Reborn started to refuse, and that's when Tsuna learned Luce can be quiet scary at times. Tsuna decided never to get on her bad side. _EVER!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Tsuna stared in awe. He never knew that such a big city existed. Tsuna had never been outside of Namimori so had never seen a big city before. Luce, Skull, Fon and Reborn had bought clothes, shoes, books, and at Skull's insistence, toys for Tsuna.

Tsuna was holding his new stuffed lion Natsu and looking at a sweets shop when he realized he lost the others. Looking frantically around Tsuna ran off in where he thought the others went. After ten minutes of running around he ended up in a small park. He sat down and started to cry.

"Hey. Are you okay," asked someone behind him.

Tsuna turned around and saw a boy his age. He had short black hair, hazel eyes, tan skin and a huge, if worried, smile on his face. He was a few inches taller than Tsuna and had pointed black dog ears and a thin dog tail.

"N-no," said Tsuna with tears in his eyes. "I-I'm lost and c-can't find m-my f-family."

"Hey. Don't cry," the dog boy said. "I live right across the street so my dad maybe able to help you out. Oh, by the way. I'm Takeshi Yamamoto."

Takeshi-kun then smiles and petted Tsuna's hair. He couldn't believe how soft it was and was wondering what was the kid's animal attribute. The kid almost purred when his hair was petted.

"I-I'm Tsunayoshi. Y-you can call me Tsuna," Tsuna says with a shy smile.

Takeshi holds out his hand and after Tsuna takes it leads him across the street. Takeshi's home was over his dad's sushi shop. Yamamoto-san was really nice. He gave Tsuna some sushi and asked about his family.

"Oh, those guys," Yamamoto-san says a bit nervously. "They're known as the Arcobaleno group. They're also known as the eight strongest in Tier Looma."

Thankfully he knew them since they liked his sushi so much. (His shop is the best in the area) He called Luce's number and about 20 minutes later they rushed into the shop.

"Where is he," Reborn asked as a dark aura surrounded him.

"Hahaha. Don't worry," said Yamamoto-san as he sweat-dropped. "Tsuna-kun is up in Takeshi's room playing."

They all move up the stairs to where Yamamoto-san and Takeshi lived. It was quiet, too quiet. They opened the door and couldn't help up smile a bit. Tsuna and Takeshi had fallen asleep on the floor, toys that ran on magic surrounding them. Takeshi had his arms wrapped around Tsuna's smaller frame as if to protect him from the world. Fon picked up Tsuna as Luce and Yamamoto-san exchanged phone numbers so the kids could play again.

Takeshi woke up and walked them to the door. Tsuna half wakes up and over Fon's shoulder quietly says,

"Bye bye Takeshi. Let's play again soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Well, that's it! I have one more chapter but am having a major writers block so I may take a while to give you more. I'll type up the last chapter I have so far and get started on my Tsuna the Runt story soon. Until the next chapter everyone!


	6. Chapter 5: 1st Day of School

Tier Looma

Ugh! So long I know but work is crazy as always. Plus two schools have spring break coming up so the kid's place I work at will be even more crazy than usual for a while.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did Tsuna would be everyone's uke. Especially Reborn's and Hibari's personal uke. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Chapter 5: 1st Day of School

-9 years after Tsuna's arrival-

Tsuna blinks his eyes open. The day was sunny and warm. Tsuna groans, not wanting to leave his nest of blankets. As he's once again falling asleep he hears a knock.

"Tsuna," Luce says as she opens the door. "You're going to be late for school if you don't get up now."

"Hieeee," cries Tsuna.

He looks at the time stone* and sees he has half an hour to get ready and run to his new school. Tsuna jumps out of bed and grabs his school uniform. He runs into the bathroom, showers, dress, brush his teeth, and tries to tame his hair in ten minutes. Tsuna then falls down the stairs, grabs his bento and some buttered toast shouting goodbye to anyone in the house.

He arrives at 8:05 am. A tall, lithe boy stood before the gates. He had ear length hair, and sharp blue gray eyes. He wore the school uniform of black slacks, white collared shirt, black vest and black shoes with a black jacket thrown over his shoulders. A band with 'Disciplinary Comity' pinned to the jacket's sleeve, and he carried tonfas. He had panther's ears, tail, fangs and claws.

"Herbivore," said said the panther. "You're late. For breaking a rule, _I'll bite you to death._"

Tsuna yelps as the panther swings his tonfa at his head. He manages to duck then begins to run away. The panther chases after him. All the survival training Lal Mirch and the others taught him were finally being put to good use. Tsuna ran inside and down a hall only to hit a dead end. He turns around only to be pinned by the panther.

"Hieeee! I'm sorry I'm late. It's just this is my first day of not being home-schooled so I'm not use to waking up this early."

"Hmph," was the panther's reply. "Herbivore. What's your name and animal attribute?"

"I'm Tsunayoshi Arcobaleno and I don't have a animal attribute. I'm a human," Tsuna says trying to figure out how to escape.

The panther grunts, surprised to see a human. The boy is rather weak looking and most likely to get bullied or worst. He'd keep a eye on this herbivore.

"My name's Kyoya Hibari. I'm the head of the Disciplinary Comity and if I catch you disturbing the peace, I'll bite you to death."

Hibari backs away allowing Tsuna to move pass him. As he did Hibari's tail briefly wraps around Tsuna's wrist marking the boy with his scent.* Tsuna turns around and bows to Hibari before heading off to hind his class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Tsuna stood in front of everyone in class 1-A. He was so nervous that he was trembling. He looked at Takeshi who smiled encouraging.

"Ano. M-my name i-is Tsunayoshi A-Acrobaleno. I-I'm a h-human from E-Earth. I b-been living o-on Tier Looma f-for nine y-years now. P-please take c-care of m-me," Tsuna says while blushing.

The girls suddenly squeals making Tsuna jump and hide behind the teacher who had lizard attributes/ The girls were saying how adorable he was. The guys looked upset that Tsuna was taking the girl's attention.

The teacher told Tsuna to sit in front of Takeshi for which Tsuna was grateful for. Unfortunately, he was also seated besides a boy with snow leopard attributes who glared at him. The boy had silver hair styled kinda like a octopus and bright green eyes. He wore his uniform untucked and had silver rings and necklaces with skulls on most of them. He looked like a delinquent.

"Che. This is a human," the delinquent said. " I don't see what's so great about them. He seems really weak to me."

"Mae, mae. Gokudera- kun don't give Tsuna a hard time okay," Takeshi said with a smile. "It's his first day not being home-schooled."

"Shut up baseball idiot!"

Takeshi just laughed while Tsuna sweat dropped.

While they continued their one sided fight, Takeshi laughing while Gokudera shouting profanities, Tsuna tried to pay attention to the teacher. Everyone ignoring the two as if this was a daily occurrence. Soon it was the free period and Tsuna was surrounded by his classmates asking him about the human world. Tsuna tried to answer their questions but explained that he hadn't been there in nine years.

"Why are you here then," asked a boy with bear attributes.

Tsuna's eyes teared up and he explained about his parents dying, running into the forest, and being found by Reborn of the Acrobaleno. He also told them of his life living with the group known as the strongest in all Tier Looma. Reborn's spartan training, Skull's stunts, Fon's little bits of wisdom, Luce's moments of terror when angered, Lal Mirch and Colonnello's fights, Mammon's love affair with money, and Verde's obsession for science.

Tsuna's smile grows brighter the more he talks about his adopted family. It's then that his classmates start to wonder if the smile they're seeing is why the Acrobaleno adopted Tsuna in the first place. Then again, who knows what's going to happen next in the young human's life?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Sorry for the short chapter but I started to get inspired to begin writing another story that I'm calling Tsuna the Runt. It's Tsuna in kitten form! Anyways, here are some notes for some of the things I mention above.

Time stones- think of them like a clock but it works solely on magic. No worries of power outages or having to set your clock for a time change.

Hibari marking Tsuna- several of Tier Loomans have a strong scene of smell. Hibari marked Tsuna as a way to help protect him.

Until the next chapter everyone! Also if anyone want to send in some ideas for my Tsuna the Runt story I'd appreciate it. Just think of things you would see a kitten do. Don't forget to review and point out any problems please. But don't do it if ya are only doing it to flame people. Kay bye bye!


End file.
